


The Heart of the Statue

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Vergil was a fearsome demon who was imprisoned in a statue. Can you win over the demon's heart?





	The Heart of the Statue

Eons ago, a great and terrible demon ravaged village after village. He slaughtered countless people and his name sent terror through the hearts of any that heard it. Many tried to stand up against the demon, but they all perished in the face of his great power. Finally, a mage of great power sealed the demon within a stone statue. Word spread of this mage’s heroic deed spread through the land and the people rejoiced as they relished in their newfound peace.

As time passed, the demon’s statue was forgotten to time. His name and vicious deeds faded as those who lost family and friends to his blade passed away. No one dared speak of him out of fear he would break free and return. The area around the statue became a forest. Nature tried hard to reclaim the statue into the Earth, but the mage’s spell on it prevented anything from breaking it. Three thousand years passed and the only ones who came across the statue were animals and insects.

At least, until you stumbled upon it by accident. You had been a part of a scavenger hunt, but somehow had lost the path. You weren’t even sure where in the forest you were. When you found the statue, you thought it was part of the hunt. But as you approached it, the many vines wrapping around it told a different story.

The statue was tall and you could easily hide behind it if you wished to. It had a square base and on top was a serpent. Its jaws open as though it were striking prey. As you studied it, you felt as though the statue was watching you.

“This has to be someone’s idea of a joke. What the hell would a statue be doing all the way in the middle of nowhere?” You muttered to yourself. Trying to find some sort of plaque or description carved into the monument, you circled it. As you brushed off moss and dirt, you noticed that the statue felt warm.

“That’s so weird.” You muttered, reaching the front of it again.

“A human?” Came a disembodied voice. You froze, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. Slowly, you looked around, trying to see if someone had followed you.

“Nero? Is that you? If you’re trying to freak me out, I swear I will kick your ass.” You asked, turning your back to the statue. Nero was the one who had arranged the scavenger hunt and was also the biggest ass you knew.

“Who are you, human? What are you doing here? How did you find this place?” Came the voice once more. It was with a terrible realization that the voice was coming from the statue. You turned to look at it. Were you going insane? Statues couldn’t talk!

“Nero?” You asked, wanting the ruse to be over with, but you knew deep in your gut that this wasn’t Nero’s work.

“My name is Vergil. Not Nero. I will ask again, what are you doing here and how did you find this place?” The voice asked. You had to be dreaming. Statues didn’t talk unless there was some sort of sound system wired into it. When you had circled it, you didn’t see any wires or anything indicating a sound system. If this was a prank, it was a very good one.

“I got lost during a scavenger hunt. I just happened to find this place. How are you talking inside a statue?” You asked. Your mind ran through several possibilities, all of them were more outrageous than the last. Several you dismissed with simple logic, the rest were anything to do with magic. But magic wasn’t real. It only existed in fairy tales.

“I was imprisoned many years ago by a mage. Tell me, what is the year?” Vergil answered. Okay, this HAD to be a prank. So, you decided to play along. Maybe you could beat Nero at his own game.

“It’s 2019. So tell me, Vergil, how did you get locked away in a statue? You said a mage did it? Why did they do it?” You asked. If he could ask several questions at once, so could you. Vergil was quiet for several moments making you wonder if the game was over with already. You even began looking around for Nero or someone, but then Vergil spoke again.

“Yes, a mage imprisoned me. I was dangerous to humans so I was imprisoned in this statue. I’ve been alone here for over 3,000 years.” Vergil answered. His answer made your heart ache for him. If he was real, he had been alone with no one to talk to.

“Did you get lonely?” You asked before you could stop yourself.

“I wasn’t lonely when I was killing your kind, I am not lonely now.” Came his cold reply.

“Fine then. I’ll just leave you in peace.” You turned to leave. After five paces, Vergil spoke again.

“Wait.” At his request, you turned to look at the statue again.

“What?”

“Tell me about the world. What is it like now?” He asked. You knew this was a ploy to make you stay and you realized he truly was lonely. Deciding to indulge him, you went back and sat down. You told him about technology and everything the world had to offer now. He asked about magic, but you told him it didn’t exist. The two of you talked for what felt like hours.

Finally, you knew you were losing daylight and if you couldn’t find your way in the daytime, it would be impossible during the night. You said goodbye to Vergil with a promise to return if you found your way. Turning around, you walked back the way you came. It didn’t take you long to find the path again. As soon as you did, you dug out your pocketknife and carved a heart into the bark of a tree. That way you could easily find Vergil once again.

You continued to see him over the course of the next two weeks. Going out and spending time with him then returning home when it started to get dark out. As much as you tried to deny it, you were falling in love with him. And if this did turn out to be some elaborate prank by Nero, you weren’t sure you would recover from it.

One snowy day, you were heading out to see him. You were about to turn down the path, when someone grabbed you from behind. Instantly, your adrenaline kicked in and you began fighting your captor. Your foot managed to kick his knee and he dropped you. As you scrambled to get away, your hands and feet slipped on the wet snow. A glint caught your eye and the next second pain burned its way from your side as the snow slowly began turning red. You kicked behind you, connecting with your attacker’s face. It was the moment you needed and you took it. Dashing through the trees towards the statue.

In your frenzied state, you weren’t sure what Vergil could do to protect you, but your instincts drove you on towards him. Your left hand covered your right side, feeling warm blood trickle between your fingers from the cut.

“I’M GONNA GET YOU!!” Your attacker shouted from behind you. Finally, the statue was within sight.

“Vergil!” You cried.

“(Y/N)? What’s going on?”

“WHERE ARE YOU?! I’M GONNA GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!!!” Your attacker shouted as you reached the statue. Vergil, for the first time in his life, felt fear. He knew he was going to watch you die and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. You were feeling tired and dizzy from blood loss. Gently, your bloodied hand touched the statue as you used it to support yourself. Your attacker smirked as he saw you, his knife gripped tightly in your hand.

“Nowhere to run to now.” He growled. You collapsed against the statue, shaking with fear, too weak to escape. Just as he raised the knife, there was a blue light from the statue and the next moment, your attacker was lying dead in the snow as a blue demon stood before you. His tail resting gently in the snow and his wings folding. The demon turned to you and you saw two horns on his head with flames coming out of them as well as a row of sharp teeth. His eyes, chest, and arms glowed blue with power. Then, the form scattered away like petals in the wind and a man in a blue trench coat stood there, carrying a samurai sword. He had white hair and silver eyes.

Before you could say anything to him, you lost consciousness. When you awoke, you were in a warm bed and could hear a fire crackling from nearby. Slowly, you opened your eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. You tried to sit up, but pain shot up from your side, making you let out a soft cry and rest back on the pillows.

“You’re awake? Don’t try to move just yet, your wound hasn’t had time to close.” Came a familiar voice. You turned your head and saw the white-haired man from before.

“Vergil?” You asked and he nodded.

“This is my human form. The demon you saw, that is my real form. You freed me.” Vergil explained and your eyes widened.

“So…you really were inside the statue.” You breathed and Vergil nodded again.

“I was. You didn’t believe it?”

“Do you blame me? I’ve never seen magic in my life that wasn’t just sleight of hand.” You answered. Vergil chuckled and shut his book. Wait. That wasn’t his book, that was yours!

“You went through my things?” You asked and Vergil sighed.

“I wanted to find an address for you, but couldn’t find one. I found the book instead. You have been asleep for two days.” Vergil explained. It made you feel a little better, but you still felt weird about him going through your things. Both of you fell silent for a time before you spoke again.

“Where are we?”

“A cabin in the mountains. It used to be mine when I was free. I put a spell on it so it would last forever, apparently despite my imprisonment, the spell did not wear off.” You nodded and it brought up another question. One you were hesitant to ask.

“Why did you rescue me? You told me that you used to hate humans. What changed your mind?” Vergil’s fingers gently traced the title of the book, his silver eyes glazed over in thought.

“For 3,000 years I was alone. For a time, that didn’t bother me. I preferred the solitude. But I began missing things. The feel of wind on my face. The warmth of the sun. Most of all, I missed any form of contact. It never dawned on me when I was free what would happen if I killed all the humans. There would be no one left to talk to except myself. I only realized that loneliness while I was imprisoned. Then you came and saved me from that loneliness. And you are the reason I’m free again.” Vergil explained. He set the book on the floor beside him, uncrossed his legs, and sat forward, gently taking your hand in his own.

“You gave me a reason to live a better life. I promise you, I will not hurt anymore humans unless they try to harm you, but let me stay at your side. Let me learn from you and…and let me love you.” Vergil finished and your eyes widened. He loved you? Had you heard him right? Before he said another word, you sat up and kissed him, ignoring the pain from your side. His lips were soft and warm, even as he returned the kiss and stroked your cheek gently.

“Will you let me love you in return?” You asked and Vergil nodded, kissing you tenderly once again. After you both broke the kiss, you lay back on the couch, squeezing his hand, breathing through the pain.

“So, that is a ‘yes’?” Vergil asked and you nodded. He took your hand between both of his own and they glowed blue.

“So it is promised between myself and you.” Vergil said as the light faded. Around your wrist was now a light blue tattoo in the shape of his tail.

“What does this mean?” You asked and looked up at him.

“It means that I am bound to you and you to me. If I break my promise, I will die.”

“And what happens if I break my promise?” Vergil studied the new tattoo on your wrist, his fingers gently tracing over the mark.

“The bond will be broken and I will be free to do as I wish. I will not ever harm you. Even if you break your promise, I will never harm you.” Vergil looked up into your eyes and you knew he was sincere. He wanted to change and you wanted to help him in any way you could. You squeezed his hand and smiled, silently letting him know that you were happy he was there. As you thought about it, another question came to mind.

“How was I able to free you?”

“I was just as surprised as you. When the mage put me in that statue, he told me only he or anyone of his bloodline could free me. Apparently you are his descendant.” Vergil answered and your eyes widened.

“Shut up.” You replied in shock making Vergil chuckle. Seeing his smile warmed your heart. You had heard him laugh when the two of you talked, but seeing how his eyes sparkled with joy filled you with more joy than you could ever dream of.

“So, I’m the descendant of a powerful mage? Does that mean I can do magic?” You asked.

“Possibly. I know of some I could teach you, but first you must heal.” Vergil gently kissed your forehead.

“Get some rest. The sooner you recover, the sooner I can teach you magic.” He promised. After a few days, you healed and you took Vergil to your home. It took some doing, but Vergil was true to his word.

And you were true to yours.


End file.
